


How Did it Come to This

by pepiinot



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Depressing, M/M, Marriage, Not A Happy Ending, One Shot, Short One Shot, Suicide, this hurt to write, why am I doing this, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepiinot/pseuds/pepiinot
Summary: Their life was so perfect, they had a happy poodle, a nice apartment, and they were about to get married. Until it all went so terribly wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, it's Pepiinot. ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ . So this was made on the rare occasion that I felt inspired so, if anyone actually wants me to write more just let me know and I'll be happy too, and goodluck this gets pretty dark.

Viktor didn't know how it started, why, when exactly. Everyone had different answers. It happened for everyone at different times, when they saw the first corpse walking, when they saw one eat someone for the first time - a neighbor or a complete stranger, or the first time they lost someone close to them. When the world went to spiraled into chaos was defined by the one telling the story.

For Nikiforov, it all started at 3:45am. He was forced awake by the sounds of feet sprinting across the apartment, feet to fast and light to be the beloved poodle he shared with his fiancé, Yuuri Katsuki (soon to be Katsuki-Nikiforov). 

He heard the sounds of sirens screaming in the distance, the sounds of his fiancé desperately trying to contact someone. Viktor got up and followed the sounds of the panicked man only to find him dialing the same number again and again “112” with his eyes widened with terror, staring at the TV screen in front of him. Viktor was frozen in his place, unable to run and grab his phone, unable to comfort his lover; he stood there in shock, his hand covering his is mouth as he gasped. 

Yuuri turned toward the sound, running and embracing him. Soon after the power went out and the only thing the could be heard was the various screams for help, and the howling of animals.

How did it come to this.

///////////////////////////////////////////////

It was sometime after that moment that the pair lost Makkachin. They didn't know how long it had been since the whole thing started. No one thought about the days passing-a time before the outbreak. Just surviving, and some do the worst to survive. Viktor and Yuuri were no exception to this.

They stumbled across a group and were promised safety, a roof over their heads, the weapons necessary to survive but it came with a price as everything did. No one did anything for free, no one did anything out of kindness, everyone destroyed others to survive. 

To survive in this case, the two men had to give up the beloved dog and allow him to be eaten by the community they would now call home. The two were shocked, unable to move, tears falling from their eyes in unison at the weight of what they were agreeing to. Viktor fell to the ground, Yuuri following, and slowly took the beaten and worn down leash off of Makkachin and pulled him close along with his fiancé. The two were falling apart, holding the precious poodle close; he was the one thing that wasn't tainted from the world’s demise, the one thing that was keeping their sanity- and they were losing him. Very slowly, the two said their goodbyes, stating broken “I love you”s and “I’ll miss you”s through tears and through hiccups. Makkachin was pulled away, and the last the ever saw of him, was the poodle staring back at them. 

They cried harder and didn’t eat for the next few days. They forgot what true happiness was, they only knew survival.

How did it come to this.

It was moments like those that create emotional barriers, it's moments like watching other people being torn apart, their blood flying in every direction, it's moments like seeing someone you knew as a lifeless corpse. It's moments like these that people become emotionally protected from when you witness it enough. It was these moments that no longer brought happiness into the lives of Viktor and Yuuri.

///////////////////////////////////////////////

They left, remembering what happened, what they allowed to happen was to much. They walked until they stumbled upon a small neighborhood. Yuuri picked up a rock and threw it at a window, smashing the glass. No noise, no all too familiar growling and moaning that signaled death for someone nearby. For the first time, they felt safe.

They slowly walked up to the house with a now smashed window. opened the door, and walked inside hearing a loud creak from closing it behind them. The two dropped their dangerously light bags turning towards each other.

Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s calloused hand and took of his engagement ring, as well as his own. He gave his to Viktor and kept the other. Yuuri looked at Viktor, expecting him to understand what he was doing, only to be met with a confused expression. Yuuri laughed a little for the first time in months, and slid the ring onto the Russian’s left ring finger. Viktor gasped then smiled, finally realizing what Yuuri ment, he grabbed his lover's left hand, staring into his wide chocolate brown eyes, slowly sliding the ring onto his ring finger, both men’s smile growing wider and wider as the ring went farther and farther up his finger. Viktor, feeling overwhelmed with the forgotten feeling of excitement and happiness, picked Yuuri up by his waist laughing and smiling as he spun him, Yuuri following his actions. 

Viktor put his husband-to-be down, and grabbed his hands.

“ ‘Till death do us part.”

Yuuri gripped the hands tightly .

“ ‘Till death do us part.”

They kissed for the first time since that dreadful first night. Who knew it would go so wrong in a matter of hours.

///////////////////////////////////////////////

The day started out peaceful with birds quietly singing signaling morning, with Viktor waking up to sunshine filling the room he slept in the night before, and with Yuuri gone from the room. The Russian sat up; silently taking in the morning after he happily married the one person that still brought him happiness. He smiled for the millionth time in the past 24 hours and stood up, only to be met with his husband crashing into him knocking him to the floor. Viktor got up and offered Yuuri his hand, Yuuri silently refused and tightly held his left wrist. Viktor knelt down in front of his lover.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“What? Yea, I’m fine. Yea… fine,”

Viktor stared into the younger man’s eyes, noticing they were bloodshot- as if he were crying. Both men got up.

“What happened?”

“Oh, I uh...I was taking a walk and I tripped.”

“Did you fall on your wrist?”

“Uh...yea, I just scrapped it a little. I’ll be fine though.”

Viktor believed him, but as the day went on he noticed how Yuuri was significantly more tired, more slow, more like he was slowly dying. Nothing like the Yuuri from the day before, but he thought nothing of it.

Hours passed and Yuuri was turning paler and paler, weaker and weaker. Viktor stayed with him, offered to help but Yuuri refused and everything seemed okay for a moment, until a clap of thunder started a sudden heavy rainstorm, and the growing mob of walking corpses that followed the sound.

They were running, running away from the loud mass of moans and shuffling rotting feet. Running away from the thunder clapping somewhere far away until they luckily found a building to hide in, the two ran through the entrance and blocked it with a nearby bookshelf.

And everything seemed okay again, then Yuuri collapsed onto the ground. Viktor ran to his side pulling him into his lap, letting his husband’s head rest on his shoulder.

Yuuri’s breathing quickened and he tried to shuffle out of Viktor’s lap, but he was too weak to move. He looked into Viktor's eyes and broke.

He started crying harder than he had in years, trying to apologize.

“You have nothing to be sorry fo-”

“Yes I do! I lied to you! I didn't tell you!”

“Tell me what!”

“That I was bitten Viktor!”

At that moment, everything seemed to stop. The loud moans from outside the building were now silent, the rain had stilled. Viktor's blue eyes widened tears pouring out of them, he sat there in shock eyes jutting from Yuuri’s face, to the wrist he had been carefully covering. He grabbed Yuuri’s right hand and pulled it away revealing the marks confirming the worst.

Yuuri's cries grew louder and Viktor pulled his husband close quickly realizing what this meant.

“Viktor…please I don't want to become one of those things…”

“No Yuuri I can't fucking kill you!”

“Please!”

Viktor pulled away from Yuuri, to look at his face for his final moments of being able to see him alive. Tears falling faster and harder.

“Yuuri, I love you…”

“Viktor...I love you t…”

Yuuri's eyes closed and his head fell into Viktor's shoulder. Viktor hugged his now dead husband’s body close, screaming more than crying.

He heard a moan come from the corpse, and he felt it slowly lifting it’s head and open it’s mouth. Viktor quickly pulled out a knife and stabbed Yuuri's corpse, he pulled the knife out, his hand covered in dark maroon blood. 

Viktor squeezed his eyes shut, hoping this was all just a terrible, terrible nightmare, but he couldn't wake up. He pulled the corpse close to his chest, and moved back towards a nearby wall. He pulled out his gun, cocked it, held it up to his head, and pulled the trigger. Bright red blood splattered on the wall and floor and he fell over, holding Yuuri's corpse.

How did it come to this.


End file.
